Summary: Resource Core The Resource Core focuses on the technology infrastructure beginning with choice of data-driven technologies and technology applications and extending to supporting those systems at multiple points of development, evaluation and sustainability. The Resource Core will dynamically craft, implement and maintain the blueprints and procedures guiding the system and technologies to be deployed in the Demonstration Project, and the capacity to address standards and upgrades; support diverse evaluation and test protocols and data throughput, user training and outreach, strategic planning; and work with the other Cores and components of CART in the development of public-private partnerships and other models of sustainability. Accordingly, our aims are to collaboratively: 1. Establish a technology-based AiP system that intensively measures multiple domains of function in valid and reliable formats for diverse end user groups and accommodates additional new technologies as the system moves from the Demonstration Project to CART Phase II. Included in this aim is integrating the software and data systems processes with the Data Core including server and software maintenance and upgrades as well as security and backup processes. 2. Institute processes enabling the quarterly review of the development, implementation and coordination of the CART infrastructure. Included in this aim is setting the requirements, standards, specifications, and resources; and identifying and qualifying equipment, software and procedures (incorporating ethics and regulatory policy frameworks) necessary to implement the Demonstration Project. This Aim requires in depth coordination and collaboration with the Administrative and Data Cores, as well as the expertise of the scientific, participant and policy communities. 3. Establish the infrastructure for resident-centered data capture, retrieval and feedback enabling installation and monitoring of the technology for CART homes including interactive communications systems, relevant data-based risk stratification processes, help desk and related response capabilities and actions for indicated alerts. 4. Develop and maintain the data portal for user-friendly access to data (raw and processed), metadata, and visualization tools in collaboration with the Data Core and related domain experts.